


Victory is Hers

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen takes Bobby as back up on her shopping expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory is Hers

Bobby hid his smile as he watched his sweet, even tempered wife throwing down with the rest of the crazed midnight shoppers. She had easily convinced him to brave the black Friday sales. She reminded him she had been on her feet cooking all day and was still willing to go. All he had to do was guard her carts from the other shoppers.

He watched as Karen made a mad dash towards him with another armful of toys, and he knew she was right. This year they would easily triple their normal amount of donations for the toy drive.


End file.
